


The Sun Will Rise

by Psd333



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Angst??, It's four in the morning and i havent slept, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psd333/pseuds/Psd333
Summary: “If anything I should be sorry for ranting like this.” He looked up at the sky. “I feel pathetic.”Shin-ah wanted to say “I understand,” or “I don't mind.” but the words wouldn't come out.





	The Sun Will Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm just writing this because this happened to me recently. And writing is just very soothing to me. Oh well.

Shin-ah was used to having his friends spill their emotions out to him. He always happened to be there, and didn't mind listening. 

He didn't understand exactly how to comfort the others, but according to them,  speaking to him helped. “Just to have someone listen is nice. You can talk to me if you want” is usually what they would say.

Right now, he was sitting next to the green dragon, listening to him speak. “I've told you how I feel about Kija, right?” Shin-ah nodded. He wondered why Jae-ha was avoiding eye contact. “Well I decided to actually tell him.” The green haired male sighed. Shin-ah listened patiently. “He wasn't interested. And he obviously tried to not make it awkward.” The blue dragon made a small hum to tell Jae-ha that he was listening. 

All was silent for a few minutes. “I'm… sorry that I.. can't help..” Jae-ha shook his head. He rested his head in his hand. 

“Don't be sorry. I don't expect you to understand.” Shin-ah nodded, agreeing with the other even though it wasn't true. “If anything I should be sorry for ranting like this.” He looked up at the sky. “I feel pathetic.” 

Shin-ah wanted to say “I understand,” or “I don't mind.” but the words wouldn't come out. All he did was stare at the ground. 

“It's fine. I'll get over it.” Jae-ha stood up from his seat and began to walk back to the others. “I'm going to sleep.” He said. “Thank you, Shin-ah.” The last part was barely a whisper. Shin-ah just nodded. 

He felt a pain in his chest. After all, he just listened to his unrequited crush ramble on about the same thing. Shin-ah shook his head and curled up a bit. 

Why was he such an idiot? He's known for a long time that Jae-ha was in love with Kija. Yet he couldn't let go of his feelings.

He understood why it was this way. Kija was attractive and kind, and he knew how to talk to people. He was so much better than Shin-ah in every way. 

He never had a chance. He knew that from the beginning.  _ Why does it hurt so bad even though I expected this?  _ Shin-ah thought, staring at his own feet. 

He felt like a complete imbecile. All that pain from his past, and he was getting stressed over something like this. He should be focusing on something else, like how he was going to help Yona, but he was wallowing in self pity. 

Shin-ah let out a long sigh. He thought of something Zeno told him. 

“Stressing over something isn't going to change anything. All it will do is make you feel sick and just make everything worse. If you had a bad day, try to remember that tomorrow is a new day. You can try to make things better for yourself. The sun will rise."

He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. 

  
  
  


_ That's right…  _

_ The sun will rise _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
